Talk:Episode 183: What Doesn't Change/@comment-4842541-20140722005138
So this episode of Vanguard, friendship galores. You will cry, you will be happy, you will hug your friends and be glad that you got a bunch of friends for you to embrace when you're feeling down or you just want to give a hug. That's pretty much what this episode is. You want mates? No you got friends instead. So after a crushing loss from Miwa, who is now the worst wingman ever since he can no longer aid his friend in the search of the blue hair Waifu, we go now to his Waifu instead, who is having a bit of trouble herself. And what is that trouble you ask? Well look at the season number, season 4. It's an even number. And thus it's just like the number 2. Why is the number 2 so important? It's an even number. And why does it matter? We had a season 2. And what happened in season 2? Misaki went through something that caused a lot of rage. Prepare your mockingbirds! So anyway, the title of this episode is, What Doesn't Change. Let's just say, that title is extremely accurate. We get an actual accurate episode for once in this season. How fun. And what is this doesn't change? Literally everything is moreorless the same as it was in the Misaki vs Ratie battle before this episode. Did Misaki even change her deck? I saw nothing different. YOU LIED TO ME LEON! You're such a disappointment, just like you were in season 2. Which is an even season. Just like this season. Boo D:< So what we do learn though is Ratie's backstory. And it's all the generic, "I had no friends so I found friends through this hobby but then I couldn't keep my friends because my papa has to move around doing stuff." Yeah, seen it, lived it (ok I didn't . . . . but someone probably did), breathed it (again maybe not really . . .) I will say though it's kind of adorable seeing a small Ratie with her dad. Always liking seeing parent child situations. So we learn that her father was a donut sellsman. Totally explains that donut obsession if her whole Grade 0 sthick didn't clue you in enough. And he was always moving around weekly because you know, you got to move around to sell your donuts. . . . I guess after a week the fad of donuts disappears so he has to move to keep things fresh. I don't know this is anime, they always do these things when you least expect it. So yeah, we see a bunch of people that Ratie in the past has beaten up in Vanguard, and we also get to see a little girl that she missed the chance to talk to. Don't know why this little girl is so important to Ratie though. That was weird. And we also get to see Ratie getting a deck. . . . With a Legion unit. . . . You know, if it weren't for the fact that Cera already had Pinot Noir in the past I probably wouldn't have just glanced this over But good news is, Nemain gets a cameo. FANSERVICE YAY! In fact a whole good chunk of units gets a cameo. We even get to see the wonderful duo of Stardust Trumpetor and . . . either Starrain Liberator or Starcall Trumpetor. . . . Don't know how that works but there was two Tsukuyomis in the past. So logic is thrown out the window. Ratie kicks rear with Fianna (again . . .what?) and then the Fire Nation attacked. No I'm not talking about Kagero, but apparently the Kagero guy is actually a villain the whole time, but Link Joker. Who let's be honest here . . . are a joke. Like seriously a whole bunch of guys gang up on a little girl, and then they lose. They weren't even effective in their own little arc back in season 3 for pete's sake! So anyway, Ratie has all hope lost, and unlike Cera and Neve before her she can't even fight back. For some reason . . . You know I thought she was the uncrowned champion. So what's with the whole, "OMG I'm helpless!" routine. So anyway she gets saved, Aichi is her knight in shining armor, and now she's protecting her knight. Because he's the only friend she ever needs as every friend of hers had to leave her. But then there's Misaki, who attempts to become Misaki Gardner to convince Ratie of all the friends of the past, again bringing up that little girl that never really became friends with Ratie anyway, and tries to change Ratie. Well sister, I'm sorry to break it to you, but look at the title of this episode. And then Misaki slips up by saying she will never forget Aichi. And I'm not going to lie, I will have to side with Ratie on this one. You don't say, "I never forgot" or something along those lines, and then have it actually happen once. So Ratie doesn't budge from Misaki's psychic attacks that she learned from Kai, and Ratie goes in for the win. After dropping Yggdrasil, who by the way has finally learned how to move, down to a measely 1000. And after one miracle heal, somehow Misaki can't win. You know Misaki . . . you're pretty bad if you can't win with Minerva and Yggdrasil at your side. So anyway Misaki gets Judgement . . . OFF SCREEN! What the heck!? Was the thorns whipping her too violent!? Oh is it because she's a girl? Because we can't see violence on girls? So bad I say, so bad. She gets teleported back and while her boy is all "What am I doing?" she's all crying her eyes out. Because she's a girl. I guess. Really don't know why she gets all these scenes. So yeah, lesson here? Never train from Leon. Unless you're Naoki. Then somehow it works for you. And maybe if you're Kai. But you're Kai, so yeah. And while nothing by the end has changed, apparently the once sweet donuts are now salty to Ratie. Does this mean anything? HECK NO! Not for a while at least. We know that Kamui is going to lose and that Kai is going to show Gaillard who is boss. At least I hope Kai does, so this new development won't even matter for a while! But will it matter later? Maybe. You just got to keep watching :3 This is Redryuranger11 trying something out, so let's see what happens. Insert your own mate counter while you're at it. I counted 7 but I'm probably wrong.